Would you?
by thexamimi
Summary: Many people would die for Massie’s life. But how many people would die for…Massie?
1. The Question

**Summary:** Many people would die for Massie's life. But how many people would die for…Massie? CRACK! People never saw it comin…Two-shot.

The Clique © Lisi Harrison. Cuz I'm too cool to own that book. Duh. XD jkjk

* * *

Massie knew her life was perfect. She knew she was spoiled rotten, but you know what? Sucks to those who couldn't live a life like her. It couldn't be helped she just had a better life then those LBR's she called classmates. It couldn't be helped some people thought she was a snob and a rich bitch. Cause she was. And life was good for her mainly because her daddy was a millionaire and that she had normal parents.

Well, _pretty _normal parents. That had absolutely no control over her but loved her no matter what.

It was obvious girls _and_ boys would die for a life like hers. Popular, rich, beautiful, and witty. What more could a girl want?

But then, she pondered, how many people would die for _her?_

Claire was just innocently lying upside down on Massie's fluffy purple bed one day, reading an article in Teen Vogue about global warming (why that was there, she did not know, but she was sort of glad it wasn't an article on clothing) when Massie just so innocently asked a question.

"Claire, would you die for me?"

The dreaded and absurd question lingered around Claire's conscience. There was no _way _she was going to answer that.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie impatiently asked.

"Huh?" Claire asked, pretending as if she didn't hear Massie's question. She looked to the left of the magazine, a portion of it hiding part of Massie's body. Massie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, strutting one hip out to the right.

"I said, Kuh-laire, would you die for me?" Massie scowled while saying this. Claire blinked and tried her hardest not to snicker into fits.

"What kind of a question is that?" Claire asked. She hoped she didn't sound accusing. Massie huffed out an impatient sigh.

"What do you mean Claire? Just answer the question."

Claire looked back at the magazine and pretended to ignore her. "I mean, the question seems so random."

She could just imagine Massie rolling her eyes at her right now. "I just thought about this earlier. Is that a problem?" Massie retorted, emphasizing 'problem'. Claire just shrugged.

"Okay." There was a moment of silence, and Claire realized Massie had expected her to answer her question she had asked earlier.

"Kuh-laire, aren't you going to answer my question?" Massie was getting fed up with this. If Claire just didn't want to answer her question, she could've just said so.

"Which question?" Claire asked. Peeking a look at Massie, she almost chuckled seeing the peeved off look on Massie's face.

"Eh ma gawd! Just answer the question! And you know the question I'm talking about!"

Claire hid her smirk behind the magazine, but immediately Massie snatched it roughly out of her hands. She quickly pursed in her lips.

"You won't like my answer…" Massie frowned at her statement and set the magazine down. Actually, she threw the magazine down irritably on the bed.

"Is that a no? You won't die for me?" Massie asked, truly confused. Something dropped in Massie's mind and went down her stomach. "Why?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't die for you," Claire replied. _Although I didn't say I _would _die for you…_

"But you didn't say you _would_ die for me," Massie said. _Why is Claire avoiding the QUESTION?!_

"Bean would die for you," Claire smiled and picked up the pug that happened to be skittering past her. Massie gave her an exasperated look. And right then, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Claire grinned even bigger and put down Bean. On Massie's _bed. _That she just straightened. "I'll go get them!" Claire shouted, trotting out of her room, leaving Massie blinking out of stupidity. She took a look at Bean, who was scratching her ear.

"Bean, would you die for me?" Massie asked innocently. And, surprise surprise, Bean stopped licking her paw and trotted out of the room, leaving Massie blanched.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh heh. Not funny. So, whaddya think about this piece of crack of a story? (By the way, I'm listening to a bunch of music that probably influenced the mood in this story, so…)

Appreciate reviews and I don't care about the flames cuz I really didn't put any effort in this piece of crap I made. I guess I made this because I was like, The Clique is so…stuck up. Needs some humor. Or crack. So…voila.


	2. The Answer

**Part two of **_**Would You?**_

**I do not own Clique. Lisi Harrison does.**

**Warning: **Crack-ish like. Includes IN character characters with out of character moments. )

Sorry for the long update! I'm such an asshole! –cries-

Please ignore OOC characters. Well, they aren't that out of character…just a bit horrified by an overdosed Massie crack usage.

--

**Would You?**

…

… … … …

…

**Massie's House**

**6:45 PM**

**s l e e p o v e r!**

…

… … … …

…

Massie gracefully stepped downstairs on her impossibly glossy, polished floors. The shine reminded her of the shine in Claire's eyes when she had nervously avoided the question Massie had asked.

Was she really that bad?

No way.

That's what she kept on telling herself. And she got over it.

That was, until, she saw her friends standing cutely by her doorway. She stared anxiously at them, trying to keep her fingers from grasping nervously at her shirt. But, first of all, Massie Block never _ever _got self-conscious about herself. Second, if her friends weren't, then why should she be? Squeezing her eyes shut like as if she were squeezing the horrible thoughts out, she calmed herself and smiled like a queen.

"Eh ma gawd Alicia! Those boy shorts look ah-dorable with your tank top!" Massie complimented. Oh god; her voice was a pitch higher than usual. She rarely ever did that unless something was extremely bothering her.

Thankfully, Alicia didn't notice and beamed at her comment. "Thanks. It's Calvin Klein."

That's when Dylan trotted over in her scandalous sleepwear. "What about me?"

Not wanting to burst out something mean, Massie ignored her and acted as if she had not heard her. Why did she put up with this again?

"Here; let me grab your stuff and I'll take it upstairs," said Massie, taking Dylan's bags. Inevitably, the huge weight dragged Massie's delicate arms down. Her face strained along with the small muscles in her arms, grasping the bags, and Dylan, out of instinct, gave an amused laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Massie snapped. The laughter stopped but the smile stayed in place on Dylan's face. Behind her, Alicia hid her giggles under her hand.

"What do you even _have _in here?" Massie asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Uh, a sleeping bag, clothes, make up…duh."

"Eh ma gawd, that's my dress!" Massie exclaimed, holding a bundle of colorful satin in her hand. The bag she was holding had been opening and ruffled through. She looked horrified at a confused Dylan.

"Oh…whoops! I must've accidentally grabbed it last Friday when my mom rushed me home 'cause she had some hair appointment," Dylan said nonchalantly. But it slowly changed into a pout. "And who said you could look in my bag?"

"Uh, _me_. Besides," Massie said, zipping up the bag and throwing it over her shoulder. At least it put less weight on her arms, "If I had never looked in your stuff, I would've never found my dress that you _stole_."

Dylan looked insulted, mouth hanging open, and placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't _steal _anything from you, Massie," she said, scowling.

The Massie Dylan knew would've responded with a reaction that included the rolling of the eyes and a witty comment. However, that was not the case when the Massie she knew morphed a fake smile onto her face.

The fakeness almost made the redhead gag.

"Eh ma gawd, _chill _Dylan!" Massie said with false enthusiasm. She gave a little toss of the hand and giggled innocently while Kristen, Alicia, Dylan, and Bean (because Claire was somewhere in the bathroom doing who-knows-what) gawked at the brunette. They were very much afraid of her infamous wrath, but this…

This was not Massie. The giddy girl in their presence was, instead, a copy of the sarcastic-filled girl they all knew. This copy was probably high on crack or ecstasy or whatever drug they had placed in the Massie-copy.

Massie was very close to also retching at her poor performance. Honestly, acting came very easy for her, yet it was so hard to do when she was acting nicely to people whom she'd never falsify to.

Okay, so maybe she _did _lie…a lot. After all, ever since she was born, she was always quick to make a sardonic remark and hide her imperfections. She made sure she was always the one in charge of everything. She was, by nature, a commanding (and demanding) queen.

And now, one simple question she had asked had pulled her down to this state.

As she trudged upstairs with heavy bags in hands, she was too deep in her thoughts to be aware of the whispering behind her.

--

**Kristen: **wots the matter w/ her

**Alicia: **dunno…do u thnk shes pmsing

**Kristen: **wt!

**Dylan: **wat! y?

**Alicia: **well she nvr acts lyk this…

**Kristen: **no shes not pmsing…if she was, she wld hav mood swings n b complaining bout back pains n tiredness

There was a hesitant pause before Kristen got a reply.

**Alicia: **…ur a freak

**Dylan: **how do u no all this?!

**Kristen: **well, ur the 1 who mentioned it!!

"Who are you texting?" Massie suspiciously asked Kristen, swooping down right next to her shoulder. She had almost jumped out of her wits and yelped, but stifled it in. Instead, her face remained stoic and her thumb immediately pressed the red hang up dial on her cellphone, which automatically got rid of her inbox screen.

"Oh, I was just texting my mom that I brought my Sudoku book with me," Kristen said easily, making sure she did not stutter. It took great stamina for her to not break out into nervous laughs. Oh god. Her face was heating up.

Thankfully, Massie scoffed and closed her eyes, rolling them. She didn't want Kristen to see her rolling her eyes. "Man, your mom is like Kong Li's mom: Asian and strict with the homework," she said.

"Eh ma gawd, no she is _nawt_. First of all, my mom doesn't have that Asian accent. Second, she doesn't make me stand in the corner stark naked whenever I don't make a perfect score," Kristen retorted. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Ugh. Massie felt like everyone was getting on her nerves today. "No, Kristen, she just always wants you to do more educational work when you're already _smart _enough. Duh." She gave the dirty blonde a reassuring look as if to say 'I-didn't-mean-it-in-a-bad-way'. However, Kristen's hardened expression did not soften.

"Oh, hey, Massie, does your lower back hurt?" Dylan blurted. Kristen's and Alicia's eyes widened in pure amusement and shock. Oblivious Dylan, however…

Massie gave her a confused look. "Uh…no…why do you ask?"

The redhead shrugged. "Just a random question." Massie resisted rolling her eyes. 'What the hell was that about?' she wanted to ask.

Alicia immediately walked over to Dylan and gripped on her wrist, tugging her out of Massie's room.

"Ow! Hey, what are you d—"

"What do you think you were doing? Asking that question?" Alicia whisper-hissed, narrowing her eyes unbelievably at the cowering redhead once they were out of Massie's room. She dragged her even further to the stairs as far away from Massie's room.

"Massie doesn't know we're talking about her period! We don't even know she has her period yet! It's just a suggestion for her weirdness today."

Dylan snatched her wrist away from Alicia's small thin fingers, and she soothingly rubbed her sore wrist. "Okay, okay, sorry…gawd, I didn't know you could kill someone's wrist when you can't even run…"

Alicia smacked Dylan in the arm playfully. "Oh, whatevs."

Both froze as they heard someone coming up or down the stairs. The soft thuds on the wooden floors were getting slightly louder, indicating that they were coming closer.

Dylan and Alicia looked at each other worriedly. Did Massie hear of their conversation?

But not to worry! Only Claire was on the staircase (besides Alicia and Dylan, of course) and she smiled when she spotted the familiar burgundy and obsidian hair shining in their glory.

"Hey! Whatcha guys doin' up here outside Massie's room?" Claire asked. Alicia and Dylan both gave sheepish smiles.

"We just came from the bathroom outside her room," Alicia immediately replied. Not a hint of deceiving could be seen in her eyes. Dylan thanked God for Alicia's acting skills that that moment. It had seemed the blonde had taken her lie, but then Claire looked at them in confusion.

"But doesn't Massie have her own bathroom?"

Dylan decided to cover up for Alicia. "Massie needed to use the bathroom. You know…to do her _business._" She gave a slow and hinting wink to Claire when she had said 'business' and Claire's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Ah…I know what you mean…" Claire said slowly, nodding. But once again, she scrunched up her face in bafflement. "Wait, I didn't know you guys knew Massie got it."

_What?_ Now it was Dylan's turn to look absolutely confused."It? What's it…" Dylan asked stupidly, cocking her head to the right. She did not notice Alicia beside her, widening her eyes and pursing in her lips. The corners of her lips twitched.

Claire looked at her in even more confusion. "But you just told me Massie had to do her _business_," she said, furrowing her brows, making air quotes when she said 'business'.

"Yeah, and when I mean her business, I mean h—Ow!" Dylan yelped and rubbed the sting on her arm she had received from Alicia who glared at her, sending an immense aura. Her pouty lip was now prim and tightened into a small ball, and Dylan got the message.

Shut. Up.

Claire observed the two in front of her. She was a bit bewildered between their exchanges, not knowing what it was about. The guilty and embarrassed look on Dylan's face…Alicia's 'You-shut-up' look…

It all came together.

The blonde giggled. She didn't know Alicia had gotten her period too.

Although it was pretty obvious because of her boobs.

--

Massie was bored. Bee. Oh. Are. Eee. Dee. BORED.

Not only was Dylan and Alicia giggling in fits randomly when there was _nothing _to be laughing at (she had rushed the bathroom numerous times, checking her face, her clothes, her hair, but that only made them snicker even _more), _Kristen was working in her Sudoku book and Claire was humming to herself.

Her friends, she now realized, were _lunatics_.

But that still didn't mean she could start being cruel to them once again. Once again, she put up her goody-goody façade, hoping it would at _least _make Dylan and Alicia stop looking at her, whispering who-knows-what about her.

"Heeey girls!" Massie clapped her hands in forced gusto. She smiled widely, despite the wrinkles she could just feel forming on her face, and made sure her pearly whites were visible. Everyone stopped what they were doing and eyed Massie with a look that could only be described as 'WTF'. She saw as Claire blinked curiously at her, Kristen look at her as if she had declared herself gay, and Dylan and Alicia with a spark of fear on their faces.

Massie felt like slapping herself. But she continued on.

"Let's play…Would you rather!" She unclasped her hands and squealed, laughing like she was on crack.

She scooted onto the carpet, expecting the rest to follow. But they just merely stared at her in shock.

_What the…?_

"Massie…are you okay?" Kristen said with concern. She stuffed her pencil in her book and shut it. She scooted over closer to the giddy brunette and gently placed her hand on Massie's forehead.

Massie slapped her hand away. "I'm fine Kristen," she said through gritted teeth. Kristen blinked. How did Massie suddenly just go from quirky to normal (if you considered Massie's bitchy ways normal)?

"Okay…"

They all cautiously sat down on the fluffy rug, unaware of what was to come to them. Once they had all settled on the floor, Massie turned to Alicia and smiled.

"You go first," she prompted.

Alicia blinked and furrowed her brows, puzzled. "_Me_?" She asked, putting her hands to her chest. It wasn't in a flattered way either.

Massie rolled her eyes. "No, duh, Sherlock. Your boobs," Massie sarcastically remarked. Alicia frowned at this, and she automatically crossed her arms over her chest, self-conscious.

"Well, fine, then," the irate Alicia said. She uncrossed her arms and slumped her back as she looked up, thoughts and ideas running through her head. After a moment, she straightened up and smiled.

"Would you rather…chew gum that had just come out of someone's mouth _or_…would you chew gum that has been under desks?"

Massie recoiled in disgust. "Ew. Ugh, I would…"

"I think I would chew someone else's gum," Dylan mumbled. "I mean, I'd rather have an already chewed gum that's not hard."

Kristen nodded in agreement. "Same goes for me too."

Claire had a look of approval on her face.

"Well," Alicia instigated, smiling. "I guess you're right."

"My answer is obvious, of course," Massie said. "My turn!"

Everyone turned their attention to the brunette.

"I've already asked this question to _Claire_," she said, glaring at the blonde. Guiltily, Claire pulled her thumb to her mouth and bit it.

"Would you die for me?"

"…"

There was a complete silence.

"Uh…" Kristen opened her mouth to say something, but then seeing Massie's willing face, she then shut it back up. No need to infuriate her anymore.

"Eh ma gawd, Massie, what kind of a question is that?" the redhead blurted.

Alicia didn't even bother hitting her in the head this time.

But the brunette only looked at Dylan with a look of fake sympathy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were _deaf_."

Dylan raised an eyebrow, insulted. "Excuse _me?_"

"Exactly my point."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, glaring daggers at the smirking snob that breathed the fires of h—

"Fine," she said, interjecting her thoughts. She flipped her hair out of her face and allowed it to fall on the small of her back. "Well, then, a deaf person like me shouldn't just go and die for another, I guess." Crossing her arms as if to say 'What-of-it-now?', she glanced at Massie's expression, not sure if it was a regretful one, or just a confused one.

"I mean, if I'm already physically impaired—"

"I get it," Massie said, a bit of hurt in her voice. But realizing the weakness she was revealing to her four closest people in the world, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Dylan, you know I was just kidding—"

"Gawd, Massie. I had _no _idea your PMSing got to you _that much_," Alicia said sarcastically. Massie's eyes widened.

"_What?!"_

Neither of the girls noticed Claire's face paling.

"I mean, you're already bitchy enough, so just—"

"What?" Massie repeated, confusion and amusement written all over her face. She leaned closer to Alicia. "PMSing?"

"Yah, we heard you got it."

"_It?_" Dylan and Alicia were pouting in confusion. Didn't Massie know denial wasn't working?

"Yah, your period!" Dylan blurted, stating the comment as if she declared 'happy birthday'.

Massie guffawed. "And _where _did you hear this from?" she asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

Sadly, Claire's consistent cries were not taken note. "Claire."

The furious brunette whipped her head to the cowering blonde. "Kuh-laire?! You?"

The blood drained from her face, leaving her frightened and embarrassed. "B-but, you told m-me…"

"Uh, and when did I tell you to go blurt it out to _everyone?_"

Even Kristen gasped at this. Honestly, she was expecting the whole thing to be a mistake.

Apparently, it wasn't.

"B-but you're not the only one Massie!" Claire declared. Massie scoffed.

"I know that weirdo friend of yours got her period, but—"

"No, I meant Alicia, not—"

A gasp was heard loudly in the room.

"_What?_" Confusion was written all over the exotic girl's face. "I _never _said I got my period!"

Claire stammered. "But I saw you looking uncomfortable when Dylan mentioned something about _business…_"

"Kuh-laire," Alicia said through clenched teeth. "That _business _I was thinking about wasn't a _period_."

Claire's mouth formed an 'o' in realization.

However, the conversation was still not over.

"But, that still doesn't explain the reason why you were acting so…weird!"

Ugh, this was beginning to turn out like a drama episode on some retarded teen show.

"Well, _Dylan_, the reason I was acting different today was because I _thought _I could act a little _nicer _to you guys," she stressed. Everyone blinked at her bluntness.

"Puh-lease, Massie," Dylan said with a smirk. She put her hand on her hip. "You'll _never _pull out a nice-y on us. We like you just the way you are: mean, proud, and bitchy."

It was funny how ironic her words were.

"Aw, do you really mean that?" Massie asked semi-innocently. Dylan nodded and cracked out a laugh. But before she could recover her breath, two thin arms wrapped around the redhead tightly.

"Hey, I wanna be in hug!" Alicia giggled and threw herself on her two friends, knocking them on Massie's bed. The girls screamed, laughter coming out in haste. Kristen and Claire looked at each other and shrugged, running towards them. They both squealed and jumped on the pile of friends, not wanting to miss out on the fun.

"Massie, you loser!" Kristen teased, giving her a hug. "We're, like, your friends forever! We like the Massie that takes control, not a pushover Massie!"

The once depressed brunette felt a heavy weight being lifted off her heart.

It was, indeed, a heartwarming moment between her friends.

"But, still, I think dying for you, Massie, is a bit too much."

--

End.

**Note: **YES! Finally, I'm finished! Please ignore all trivial errors in this chapter!

So, what did you think about it? Crazy, or not? Recommendations? Additions?

Please comment/flame/review/criticize/compliment!


End file.
